dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeattleDude15
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, SeattleDude15! Thanks for your edit to the Beryl Hutchinson (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 20:48, October 7, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Character appearances Hey, I noticed your recent edits to Azrael Vol 2 1. Right now our site is reorganizing because wikia changed some code that is affecting our templates, but normally everything is tightly connected. You have to use the full pagename for a character when you're tagging their appearance in a comic. The way our site works is, you tag comics with an appearance for Batman and it lists it as a member of the category Category:Richard Grayson (New Earth)/Appearances. This feature is down at the moment, but it's important to keep up with the policy so that when we get it back up and running site structure doesn't break down and we don't lose valuable information like that through incorrect links. Thank you in advance. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ossaville Uh oh... please. :What's the problem with it? When you created it, there were some coding errors, but I fixed those yesterday. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh... thanks man. =D Citation Code Trouble I seem to having trouble with a citation code for the quote found at the top of the Stephanie Brown (New Earth) page. Does anyone know what might be wrong, or what I might be doing wrong? Assistance appreciated. :) :I fixed it... the template recognizes that field as a link, so all you needed was the pagename... it was recognizing it as the equivalent of [[Detective Comics Vol 1 27]]. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) SeattleDude15: Thank you. :) Images Please use the Image template to properly tag and source images. Also, File:Th PrincessIolandeGreenLanternSecto-7-1-.jpg is hardly an acceptable filename, try giving it a more sensical name "Iolande 001.jpg" or something. And 160px by 160px is really too small to make out anything on that image, especially Iolande. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other administrators. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 16:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC)